¿Verdad o Reto?
by Chris Marie2403
Summary: Hola. Como era de costumbre en la casa de gryffindor siempre jugaban verdad o reto, para cada cumpleaños. Pero que pasaria si el reto que le impusieron a esta chica cambiara el modo de ver su vida y a la persona a quien le toco el reto...EstaEnEspera :


**Disclaimerr!!! ::: Holaaa! Ninguno de los escenarios ni personajes son mios …. Todo pertenese a JK Rowling. :Dª! Ah y el apellido O'shea tampoco es mio … es de Stephanie Meyer :D! **

**Verdad o Reto**

**Capitulo 1**

**Simple Juego.**

_____________________________________________________________

La noche del 25 de mayo se estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Meggie en la sala común de gryffindor. Ella es la única hija del matrimonio O'shea; una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo mágico.

- Oigan esto se esta poniendo aburrido. Vamos a Jugar. – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué les parece, Verdad o Reto? – sugirió James

-Dale, ese juego es muy divertido. – Dijo Meggie, la mejor amia de Lilly.

Remus, Sirius, Meggie, Emily y James se reunieron en un circulo cerca de la chimenea.

-Hey, Evans, ven a jugar. – le dijo James Potter a la peliroja.

Ella no respondió.

¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Le pregunto con cizaña - ¿Acaso la perfecta Lilly Evans no se atreve a jugar un jueguito como Verdad o Reto?

Eso era algo que Lilly no soportaba, que la gente creyera que es una débil. Y en especial que lo pensara James Potter.

No es que tenga miedo, es que este juego me parece tonto e infantil. Justamente es el juego ideal para personas como tu Potter.- le contesto con rabia.- sin ofender chicos

James disfrutaba ver como se le ponía roja la cara de la rabia al insinuar que ella era una débil.

Eres una gallina, eres una gallina Cloak... ( N.A. no se como hacen las gallinas) – Le dijo acercándosele a la peliroja.

De nuevo se quedo en silencio. Pero luego volvió a escuchar a James hacer como gallina y dijo.

Esta bien. Jugare. – ella se levanto y se sentó a lado de su amiga.

James la siguió con la mirada y se fue a sentar frente a ella, en medio de Sirius y de Lupin. La peliroja vio cuando james le susurraba algo a Sirius y ambos se reían entre dientes.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos ¿Quién tiene la botella? – dijo Emily, otra de las amigas de Lilly.

Yo la tengo Em. – dijo Sirius mientras sacaba la botella color marrón de su bolso.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – le susurro Lilly a Emily.

Yo también. – le contesto Emily en susurros.

¿Bueno todos saben las reglas verdad? – pregunto james mirando a Lilly, ya que esta era la primera ves que jugaba.

Claro que las sabemos, James ahora comienza.- Le dijo Remus.

Pero es que nunca hemos tenido una participante nueva.- dijo james. – bueno aquí van las reglas: primero que todo el cuello de la botella manda y la parte de abajo recibe. – luego de esto se río - Segundo no se puede usar la magia para darle la vuelta a la botella…

Creo que todos sabemos eso. De acuerdo. – le interrumpió, Lilly.

Déjame terminar, Evans. Tercero: en reto puedes dar 3 opciones para que el jugador pueda elegir 1 de ellas. Y por ultimo si no haces o dices lo que tienes que hacer o decir- hizo una pausa y luego pregunto al aire- ¿que es lo que pasa si uno se niega a hacer su penitencia?

Esta vez fue Lilly la que contesto.

¿Cuál es el castigo? ¿acaso le hacen un hechizo petrificante? – pregunto burlandose de el.

No, pero eso es mejor que lo que era antes. Gracias, Lilly, por tu cooperación.

¿hablas enserio?- le pregunto Lupin

Tan enserio, como me llamo James Potter.

Todos se miraron y luego miraron a Lilly.

Esta bien lo siento, no pensé que el iba a tomar enserio mi palabra. – dijo disculpándose. – ahora ¿podemos comenzar?

Sirius sujeto con firmeza la botella y luego la hizo girar con mucha habilidad. Dio menos de 20 vueltas y luego se detuvo en…

Oh Dios Mio, esto puede ser lo mejor que me aya pasado en la vida.- dijo con mucha riendo Meggie- Sirius Black tiene que hacer todo lo que yo quiera…

Por que creo que esto no me va a gustar. – dijo Sirius con una seriedad fingida.

Bueno elige ¿verdad o reto?

Reto, o sea como osas preguntarme eso. Soy un león de gryffindor y no le tengo miedo a nada.

Bueno – dijo Meggie dejando una pausa. – tienes para elegir primero, te reto a que seas mi sirviente toda la semana que sigue. Segundo, a que en tu próximo juego de quiddish salgas desnudo- dijo y luego río malévolamente. – y tercero…- dijo y se puso a pensar.

Me vas a matar de la intriga escupe el tercer reto rápido.

Tienes que besar a snape – dijo con un toque de maldad luego hizo otra pausa, ahora mas corta y termino la frase – en los labios.

No, nunca besaría a esa rata y menos en los labios. No puedo salir desnudo en el juego de quiddish, por que me expulsarían. Eso me deja con… - repitió las opciones en la cabeza y por fin dijo - ¡No, Por Favor no! ¿tendré que ser tu sirviente, Por toda la semana siguiente?

Todos sabían que el estaba encantado de hacer este reto, ya que Meggie siempre habia sido su mejor amiga y, como todo el mundo sabia, el estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Meggie era tan despistada que no había notado eso en todos sus años de conocerse.

SIP así es.

Pero tengo citas. ¿podré ir?

Nop

¡No! Eso no es posible voy a decepcionar a muchas chicas – le dijo casi gritando.

Ese no es mi problema, Valiente León. – ya no pudo aguantar la risa y se empezó a reír a carcajadas y lo mismo hicieron los otros.

James, has algo.- le dijo casi suplicando.

No puedo hacer nada, fue tu idea comenzar a jugar. – dijo burlándose del destino de su amigo. - ya te imagino complaciendo todo lo que Meggie te pida. Recuerda que si te niegas te petrifican.

Y eso va a ser peor – dijo Emily riéndose casi a carcajadas – por que así no vas a poder ir a tus citas nunca mas – continuo riéndose.

Basta que ya me duele la panza de tanto reírme. – Dijo Lupin, ya cuando pudo respirar. – Continuemos jugando.

Luego de que todos pudieran respirar bien Dupin hizo girar la botella y esta ves se detuvo mandando Emily a james.

OH no, no me digas que tu también me vas a hacer tu esclavo. – le dijo echando unos pasos para atrás.

no te preocupes por eso. – dijo – elige ¿verdad o reto?

Bueno elegiré verdad ...

Miren quien es la gallina ahora. – dijo lilly y luego comenzó a burlarse

Si así lo prefieres. Elijo reto. – le dijo seriamente a sin quitarle la mirada a Lilly.

-Bueno si así lo quieres. – Dijo Emily- el primer reto es-

Solo ponle uno, por que de lo contrario seria un ¡gallina! – dijo Lilly

Esta bien, Em. Ponme una solamente una, para demostrarle a la señorita Lilly Evans que yo si soy valiente. – dijo – a mi no me da miedo nada de lo que me puedan hacer, si ya prometiste q no me ibas a hacer tu esclavo. Solo con eso soy feliz.

Así que no te da miedo nada verdad.- le pregunto emily

No.

Entonces tu reto será besar a Lilly en los labios. – toda la habitación quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. El silencio se apodero de la sala común de gryffindor. Lilly fue la primera en reaccionar de todos y empezó a gritar como loca.

¿QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE, QUE?

Solo es un beso pero tiene que durar por lo menos 5 segundos. – Le

dijo.

James estaba petrificado sin haber tenido que usar magia. Solo estaba esperando la respuesta de Lilly. El siempre ha deseado eso, pero ahora que le llego el momento no estaba muy seguro. El estaba seguro que quería besarla pero no a la fuerza, pero el sabia claramente que quizás esa era la única ves que sus labios iban a tocar los de la perfecta peliroja.

-Por mi esta bien – Dijo James disimulando su shock.

Había muchas mas personas además de los 3 merodeadores y las 3 chicas, todos habían escuchado lo que acontecía en ese momento en su sala común. Todos aguardaron en silencio hasta que la peliroja hablo.

no eres de mi agrado, Potter, pero tampoco quiero que me culpen por haberte petrificado.

eso es un si ¿verdad?- pregunto Emily.

Si, lamentablemente- dijo entonando la última palabra. – Tendré que besar a James Potter.

Después de que todos escucharan la respuesta de la peliroja empezaron a circular rumores sobre la "nueva parejita".

Entonces, ya que hay que hacerlo – dijo Meggie. – pero aquí no, hay demasiada gente.

para que sea oficial, tenemos que asegurarnos de que en realidad pase. – Dijo Emily. –Creo que Remus y yo nos aseguraremos de que pase.

Hey, ¿por que ustedes dos? – dijo Sirius con enojo.

Por que somos los más serios. Y además yo fui la que le puse la penitencia y el es un prefecto. ¿acaso quieres tu también ver como james besa a Lily? – dijo Emily

Claro que…- se puso a pensar- no mejor no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

¿tú quieres ver Meg? – le pregunto con una sonrisa muy grande.

No, entre menos gente mejor dijo sonriente.

Luego de que ellos partieran Meggie y Sirius Comenzaron a platicar.

¿Así que ahora estas con Valeska? – le pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

¿Quien? no yo estoy con ella – dijo – solo le estaba enseñaba un poco de quiddish.

Si claro así empiezas con todas ¿no es verdad? – le dijo un poco molesta

Claro que no, solo empecé así contigo

La pelinegra se enojo tanto que sus pómulos se empezaron a enrojecer.

hey , calma solo estaba bromeando un poco.

- quiero que sepas que yo no soy una de tus tantas conquistas – dijo todavía un poco molesta

Sirius pensó "cuanto quisiera que lo fueras, pero no solo una conquista quiero estar contigo para siempre". El se levanto y se fue a sentar en el sofa mas cercano. Luego lo siguió meggie, que se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de sirius. Este aprovecho y empezo a jugar con los rulos de la pelinegra, cosa que le gustaba que hiciera desde pequeños.

wao, no puedo creer que hemos sido mejores amigos desde pequeños

si, es increíble. Creo que es por que ambos no estamos de acuerdo con los ideales de nuestras familias.

Si creo que puede ser eso.

Se quedaron platicando hasta que meggie se quedo dormida en las piernas de sirius .

**Holaaa!!!! **

**Bueno este es mi segundo primer fic. no se si el song fic cuenta pero ya a lo que vamos … soy mala con la ortografía así que si tengo algo mal escrito lo siento en el alma y por favor cualquier sugerencia sobre mi manera de escribir por favor díganmela please =D! por que de los errores se aprende ¿no es asíii? =)! Bueno dejen reviews porfis! =D!!!**


End file.
